LIFE JOURNEY
by Ranflame
Summary: [Sequel of Love Scenario] Nyatanya, bahkan setelah ia menyelesaikan berpuluh – puluh lembaran buku dengan skenario rumit yang tak mampu dipahami oleh siapapun, tak lantas membuat semesta ikut merasa puas pada akhirnya. Sekelumit masalah bertamu secara mendadak tanpa tahu diri dan menggemparkan seisi dunianya. [ChanBaek] [EXO] [Chaptered] [Crime/Drama]
1. Chapter 1 : Now or Never

**"LIFE JOURNEY"**

* * *

_Sequel **Love Scenario**_

_Present by **Ranflame**_

* * *

**Main Cast**

Park Chanyeol **&** Byun Baekhyun

Kim Taehyung _a.k.a Park Taehyung _(_as their son)_

**Support Cast**

EXO. iKON. GOT7. BTS. SEVENTEEN.

NCT. StrayKids. TheBoyz.

_The supporting cast will increase with the story_

**Genre**

Crime, Drama, Family, Angst

**Leght**

Chaptered

**Diclaimer**

_Fanfiction ini murni dari pikiran saya, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita bukanlah kesengajaan. Cerita milik saya (Seluruh Hak Cipta Dilindungi Undang – Undang), untuk kepentingan cerita karakter pemeran akan berubah sesuai alur._

**Warning!**

_Boyslove! Typo bertebaran dimana – mana :"_

* * *

**ENJOY \^0^/**

* * *

Ketika itu pukul sembilan malam hari, dimana beberapa orang lebih memilih terlelap di ranjang mereka ketimbang berkeliaran seperti yang dilakukan olehnya. Tanpa membawa kendaraan, ia berlari –mengabaikan setelan jas nya yang kian lusuh- menuju persimpangan jalan, berharap masih ada bus yang bisa ia tumpangi untuk mencapai tujuannya akhirnya.

"BAGAIMANA INI BISA TERJADI?!"

Seluruh penumpang bus terkejut bukan main, seseorang berteriak penuh amarah, wajahnya yang memerah serta geraman rendah yang sekali dua kali ia keluarkan membuat mereka nyaris tak berkutik.

Tubuhnya yang proposional tampak lelah, beberapa kali ia mendesah frustasi seraya mengotak – ngatik _smartphone_nya. Pria dewasa itu tampak telah memiliki umur yang cukup, mungkin empat puluh tahun? Atau lebih? Tetapi usia bukanlah penentu segalanya, karena ia masihlah sama.

_Bisakah kau menerkanya?_

_Yeah._

Dialah Park Chanyeol. Ia masihlah Park Chanyeol yang akan selalu memiliki jiwa muda dalam dirinya, yang juga akan selalu membara kapanpun tersantik api. Park Chanyeol tak kunjung merubah sikapnya sekalipun ia telah menyaksikan putra semata wayangnya beranjak dewasa, iya, dia masihlah Park Chanyeol yang dulu, tak peduli berapa banyak waktu yang telah ia habiskan untuk memamerkan eksistensinya pada dunia.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

Ulangnya. Sedikit berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, kali ini ia melirih sembari menarik anak – anak rambutnya yang semakin terlihat berantakan. Beberapa kali terdengar gemeletuk giginya, seolah ia akan mengunyah siapapun itu yang tengah berbicara di seberang telepon.

"Aku tidak membawa kendaraan. Aku tidak ingin istriku terbangun karena mendengar bunyi deru mesin mobilku."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, seiring keluhan demi keluhan terlontar secara gamblang dari mulut licinnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membuatnya merasa khawatir, ia akan sedih jika tahu anak – anak kesayangannya kembali menjadi bahan penelitian. Aku yakin ia pasti akan hancur dan aku tak ingin itu terjadi."

Dengan mengabaikan bisikan – bisikan yang mulai mengganggu alat pendengarannya, Chanyeol kembali menghela napas, menerawang jauh –memutar memori usang tentang anak – anaknya tersebut. Ia ingin menertawakan dirinya sekali lagi, ketika ia sendiri tak lagi mengingat kapan senyuman anak – anaknya itu merekah dengan sempurna ataupun kapan mereka merengek penuh manja pada Baekhyun**nya**, Chanyeol juga lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menegur salah seorang diantara mereka ketika mereka melakukan suatu kesalahan.

Hampir belasan tahun berlalu, mereka tak kunjung pulang. Baekhyun**nya** benar, ternyata firasat seorang ibu tak pernah meleset barang se_inchi_ pun. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menampar dirinya sendiri kala memaksa Baekhyun mempercayai mereka, sekali lagi, ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

Tidak. Bukan karena mereka enggan pulang, tentu saja bukan perihal itu. Chanyeol acapkali mendengar kabar mereka, mengambil alih wilayah tanpa kuasa dan meletakkannya di bawah kerajaan Black Angel. Mereka sangat tangguh dan Chanyeol akui, ia sangat bangga terhadap hal tersebut.

Setiap kali Chanyeol meminta mereka pulang, selalu ada saja penghalang, dimana mereka memiliki segudang ambisi yang harus dikejar dan Chanyeol sekali lagi mengalah akan hal tersebut. Atau, ketika Chanyeol hendak membawa serta Baekhyun bersama putra semata wayang mereka untuk menemui anak – anaknya, mereka berkilah dengan mengatakan _'kami sering berpindah tempat, dad, jangan membuat mom lelah, apalagi taetae, kasihan dia.'_

Baekhyun sering menangis di penghujung malam, seraya berdoa meminta Tuhan selalu mengiringi putra – putranya. Ia tahu betapa belahan jiwanya itu sangat merindukan mereka, tentu saja karena perasaannya sama besarnya.

Lalu kini, di tahun yang entah keberapa, Chanyeol mendapatkan kabar tak mengenakkan, dimana jantungnya hampir mencelos keluar saat itu juga. Dengan segenap emosi yang bercampur aduk ia segera bergegas menuju markas utama kebesaran Black Angel.

"Tuan. Tolong bayar ongkosnya."

Tegur sang supir bus, berusaha terlihat ramah meski ia sendiri berani bersumpah betapa menakutkannya penampilan Chanyeol kala itu.

"Tck."

**_''_**

**_''_**

**_''_**

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak kemari."

Yifan –sang kakak- menyambut kehidarannya dengan sebuah tudingan, tak lupa salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat hingga menciptakan _smirk_ yang mirip sekali dengan ayah mereka.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus pelan sebagai jawaban. Ia menyeret kedua tungkai kakinya dengan berat, menuju salah satu kursi kebanggannya dahulu, dimana ia sering menghakimi seseorang dari sana.

Terhitung sejak selesainya masalah yang disebabkan oleh Sungcheol, Chanyeol tak lagi repot – repot mendudukinya dikarenakan Taeyong –dulunya,- yang rela menggantikan dirinya, ah itu sebelum pemuda yang ia akui sebagai putranya itu memutuskan pergi dan membawa serta saudara – saudaranya untuk mengelilingi dunia.

"Mereka menculik anak – anakku." Gumamnya, seraya meremat gumpalan kertas yang ia dapatkan sebagai laporan kasus tersebut.

"Tck. Kau bahkan tidak mengetahui mereka secara personal."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring ketika sang kakak mulai meremehkannya, mungkin benar adanya ia bukanlah orang tua yang baik tetapi ia tetaplah seorang ayah, ia menyaksikan bagaimana mereka beranjak remaja –walau tidak sedari bayi- dan mendampingi mereka sampai mereka siap untuk berbaur dengan kekejaman dunia.

"Aku mungkin tidak mengenal mereka dari hati ke hati, tetapi istriku –ibu mereka sangat mengetahui tentang itu bahkan sebutir debu yang tersembunyi dibalik jaket bersih putranya, ia mengetahui itu dengan pasti."

"Ku pikir kita harus berhenti. Kau harus tahu dimana batasanmu Richard."

"Demi Tuhan, Kris. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu jika kau terus memberi argumen menyedihkan seperti itu."

"Aku? Ck. Yang benar saja. Seharusnya aku menertawakanmu. Kau dengan tidak tahu dirinya terus menerus melibatkan Black Angel ke dalam masalah-"

"Aku adalah pimpinan mereka."

"Bukan berarti kau bisa berbuat semuamu!"

Sang kakak enggan mengalah untuk kali ini, ia menggulung kembali lembaran kertas yang diberikan secara khusus untuknya dari pemerintahan dunia. Yifan sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli bagaimana negeri ini akan di putar balik oleh adiknya ketika mengetahui berita tersebut, tetapi yang lebih mengejutkan dimana pemerintahan dunia turut mendukung penelitian tersebut hingga Yifan akhirnya memutar otak dengan cepat.

Mereka harus berhenti. Black Angel tidak bisa terus memaksa untuk meringsek maju, dunia bisa saja ia bungkam, tetapi tidak dengan kaum adam maupun hawa yang mengisi belahan bumi ini. Mereka pasti akan dengan senang hati menghancurkan Black Angel dengan stigma miring mereka yang mengerikan. Ah. Membayangkannya saja Yifan sudah kembali diserang rasa pusing luar biasa.

"Mereka anak – anakku."

Tampaknya Chanyeol masih keukeuh untuk menyelamatkan anak – anak yang bahkan belum ia temui belasan tahun lamanya, entah mereka masih terlihat menggemaskan seperti dulu atau tidak.

"Mereka tidak membutuhkanmu-"

"**Mereka tetaplah anak – anakku! Mereka membutuhkan ayah mereka untuk membela mereka. Akan ku hancurkan negeri ini jika anak – anakku terluka barang sesenti pun.**"

Yifan membeku, aura ini. Ia sangat mengenali aura kematian ini, walau sudah lama berlalu tetapi ini adalah aura kematian yang merembes dari tubuh Chanyeol. Yifan tertawa remeh, seraya menyesap minumannya yang tak lagi mengepulkan asap tipis pertanda bahwa secangkir teh nya sudah mendingin.

Sungguh, ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Chanyeol mengamuk dan mengeluarkan aura kematian yang pekat seperti ini. Adiknya itu mampu mengendalikan diri dengan baik sekalipun ia memiliki gelar sebagai _dewa kematian_, tak dapat ia pungkiri setelah sekian lamanya, ia masih tetap takut terhadap adiknya yang _jiwa iblis_nya telah terbangkitkan kembali.

"Dunia memantau perkembangan dari penelitian ini, kau tidak-"

"Maka sekalian saja ku buat dunia merengek minta ampun padaku."

Mungkin Yifan akan tertawa keras – keras jika saja yang mengucapkan kalimat penuh yakin tersebut bukan adiknya, Chanyeol.

Atau mungkin saja Yifan akan terpingkal – pingkal seraya memegangi perutnya yang terasa keram akibat tawa kencangnya, tetapi kembali ia simpan kemungkinan – kemungkinan tersebut, kerena untaian kalimat penuh makna itu telontar dari mulut Chanyeol –adiknya yang tidak pernah gagal mendapatkan keinginannya, sekalipun itu bertaruh nyawa maupun jiwa.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu."

"Aku tidak memintamu atas itu pula."

"Tsk. Kau sedang memandang rendah ke arahku ternyata."

"Tentu saja, pengecut seperti mu tahu apa tentang menantang dunia dan seisinya."

Chanyeol tersungkur, satu tinju mentah telah di berikan oleh sang kakak kepadanya. Di salah satu sudut bibirnya terasa robek, tetapi ia enggan peduli atas hal tersebut.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu, brengsek!"

Yifan menggeram tatkala ia kembali menarik kerah kemeja sang adik, sedang Chanyeol tertawa remeh. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian tajam untuk sang kakak hingga Yifan semakin di butakan amarah.

Satu lagu. Satu lagi pukulan keras yang Chanyeol dapatkan ketika itu, lalu saat ia terjatuh pun Yifan tak segan – segan menendangnya dengan keras hingga ia harus memuntahkan cairan merah pekat –darah- dari dalam perutnya.

"Bangkitlah Richard, aku tahu kau tidak selemah ini."

"Aku tidak akan melawan saudaraku sendiri."

Chanyeol menyahut, disertai rintihan pilu ia berusaha bangkit dengan sekuat tenaga. Salahkan saja Yifan yang memukulinya tidak main – main. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa remuk dan ia tak mampu menahannya dalam diam.

"Tck. Saudara katamu?"

Yifan berdecih, melontarkan kalimat sarkas untuk sang adik lalu menyorotnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Senyum miring itu tak juga luntur dari wajah tampannya, kepalan tangannya kembali mengudara, hendak memberikan sekali lagi pelajaran untuk sang adik namun semua itu terhenti ketika Chanyeol kembali angkat suara.

"Aku adalah adikmu Yifan _hyung_, ya, aku adalah adik kecilmu yang dulunya kerap kali kau lindungi, aku masihlah adik kecilmu." Ucapannya terhenti sesaat, Chanyeol kembali terbatuk ketika tenggorokannya terasa berlendir –sisa darah yang ia muntahkan- "Pada siapa lagi aku mengadu jika bukan padamu? Aku lelah _hyungie,_ beri aku ruang untuk bersandar barang sedetik saja. Ah. Aku takut _hyung_, bisakah kau menyiapkan ruang persembunyian ketika aku tak lagi mampu menakhlukkan dunia? Ah, tidak. Maukah kau berjanji padaku? Jika aku mati di peperangan, tolong jaga-"

"Brengsek!"

Yifan berteriak. Suara _husky_nya menggema di ruangan bergaya _gothic_ tersebut, menambah kesan tak menyenangkan dari sana. Tidak. Kali ini Yifan tidak memukuli adiknya secara membabi buta selayaknya tadi.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal, bodoh!"

Dengan terburu Yifan memapah Chanyeol, lalu mendudukkan sang adik yang tampak berantakan akibat ulahnya. Yifan baru saja menyadarinya, bagaimana kerasnya dunia mengubah dirinya menjadi monster tak berperasaan hingga membuatnya melupakan fakta bahwa ia juga seorang kakak yang seharusnya melindungi sang adik, bukannya bertindak bar – bar seperti ini.

"Kau baik?"

Pertanyaan bodoh memang, tetapi Yifan hanya ingin memastikan satu hal yaitu tak peduli berapa banyak usia mereka bertambah, Chanyeol masihlah sang adik yang manja pada dirinya –selaku kakak.

Tak peduli bagaimanapun mereka telah membangun rumah tangga masing – masing seta memilki keluarga kecil yang harmonis –kelihatannya begitu- , mereka tetaplah kakak – adik yang saling melindungi, seharusnya begitu, tetapi Yifan terlalu sibuk dengan urusan politik dunia -yang memang telah menjadi tanggung jawabnya setelah mendapatkan kedudukan sebagai pangeran Black Angel- membuat dirinya abai terhadap beberapa hal yang sensitif seperti itu.

Padahal, adiknya, Chanyeol kerapkali mengunjunginya dengan alasan – alasan konyol yang ia tak hiraukan, misalnya saja '_taetae bilang ia sangat merindukanmu' _atau _'aku hanya ingin membagikan makanan yang baekhyunie masak terlalu banyak'_.

"Aku baik."

"Sakit?"

"Sakit sekali."

"Benarkah? Beritahu aku, bagian mana yang sakit?"

Chanyeol tanpa ragu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada dadanya sendiri, tepat dimana ia masih merasakan debaran halus jantungnya yang menari seirama deru napasnya. "Disini sakit sekali." Begitu akunya.

"Jantungmu? Apa aku menghancurkan salah satu organmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng perlahan, manik kelamnya telihat basah –dimana ia sendiri tidak paham bagaimana ia menjadi begitu emosional. "Hatiku yang sakit. Kau memukuliku seperti aku adalah orang asing."

_Baik. Jangan tanyakan berapa usia mereka._

Yifan membeku, jantungnya berdenyut nyeri ketika Chanyeol mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Benar, Chanyeol barangkali benar akan hal itu, Yifan telah melupakan tali persaudaraan mereka karena ia harus bergelut dengan kerasnya dunia sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bertugas memimpin kerajaan bawah tanah mereka tanpa harus repot – repot menghadapi manusia bertopeng –penuh kemunafikan- selayaknya dirinya, karena yeah, ia telah menuntaskan permasalahan dunia luar agar jalan sang adik tak terhalangi oleh apapun.

"Padahal aku adalah **adikmu_._**"

Jika kau berpikir Yifan akan merengkuh Chanyeol lalu mengucapkan ribuan kata maaf setelahnya, maka kau salah besar. Yifan memilih untuk melangkah mundur, lalu mencari pelampiasan lainnya, seperti menghancurkan vas bunga kesayangan ibunya yang terpajang indah disudut ruangan. Ia merasa sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri, hingga amukannya tak lagi terbendung.

"Wow. Wow. Kalian berdua benar – benar berbahaya. Apa yang terjadi disini?"

Yifan menoleh, begitu juga Chanyeol. Mereka mendapati sang ayah melangkah penuh arogansi guna mendekat kearah mereka, kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana bahannya, tak lupa setelan jas yang rapi telah membalut tubuhnya. Sangat – sangat berkelas dan berwibawa.

"Dulu, ketika kalian masih kecil, sering sekali aku mendengar pengaduan orang – orang yang dibuat babak belur oleh Yifan hanya karena mereka meledek Chanyeol. Ah. Sudah lama sekali, nyatanya saat ini, aku tak lagi melihat kedua putraku, aku hanya melihat seorang pangeran dan seorang putra mahkota dari Black Angel. Kemana perginya anak – anakku ya? Kalian melihat perginya mereka?"

Kyuhyun menyudahi diksi sarkastisnya, lalu melirik kedua putranya yang kini tertunduk dalam dihadapannya. Bisa ia lihat bagaimana berantakan putra bungsunya dan ia sangat yakin itu adalah ulah putra sulungnya.

Kyuhyun memilih mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping si bungsu, menyentuh luka – luka yang baru saja tercipta. Chanyeol meringis, tetapi ia kembali meredamnya tatkala sang ayah mengusap surainya penuh kasih. "Jika ibumu ada disini, ia pasti akan menangis melihat anak – anaknya saling menyakiti satu sama lain."

"_Appa._"

"Yifan_-ya?_ Apakah dunia terlalu banyak meracunimu? Dia adikmu dan kau berusaha membunuhnya hanya karena ia ingin mempertahankan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya?"

"Tapi _appa_, pemerintahan dunia tengah memusatkan perhatian mereka pada-"

"Lantas? Sejak kapan otakmu menjadi otak udang?"

"_Appa_, kau mulai memihak!"

"YIFAN!"

Yifan terkesiap, Kyuhyun yang mengamuk bukanlah hal mudah untuk dihadapi, sekalipun ayahnya telah berusia senja, hal itu tak membuatnya menjadi si renta yang lemah. Jiwa iblisnya masih membara, begitu pula raga manusianya yang masih kokoh.

"Jangan membangkitkan amarahku nak, aku tak ingin kelepasan dengan membantai anakku sendiri." Kyuhyun tersenyum miring lalu, "Ku harap kau tak lupa jika ayahmu ini adalah _lucifer_ yang sesungguhnya."

"Aku ingin melihat kembali cucu – cucuku, maka dari itu Yifan, jangan melupakan jati dirimu nak. Kau seorang iblis, jangan terlalu sering bermain dengan manusia – manusia tak tahu diri yang memenuhi seisi bumi ini. Lihatlah dirimu, kau sangat – sangat manusiawi dan itu membuatku ingin muntah." Ucapnya kemudian.

"_Appa_, kau lah yang memberiku tugas sebagai pelindung dunia luar."

"Bukan berarti aku memerintahkanmu untuk berbaur nak. Sikap pengecut mereka telah menodai kemurnian hatimu."

"_Appa_, aku hanya takut jika dunia menyadari presensi Black Angel-"

"Cukup. Kumpulkan seluruh pimpinan utama dari setiap wilayah. Kita akan rapat besok, pukul 8 pagi. Chanyeol_-ah_, bawa serta Taehyung, aku ingin melihat seberapa pesat perkembangannya."

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu menatap sang kakak yang beringsut ke salah satu kursi yang menjadi lambang atas tahtanya. Ia tampak sedang berpikir keras, hal itu dapat Chanyeol ketahui dengan mudahnya hanya melalui kerutan dalam yang tercipta di dahi sang kakak, lalu kedua alisnya yang saling bertaut juga jemarinya yang ia gunakan untuk mengurut pelipisnya yang barangkali tengah berkedut.

"Hng, bukan hanya itu. aku juga khawatir jika ini adalah jebakan dari mereka sendiri. Chanyeol_-ah_, bukankah kau sendiri yang bercerita tentang bagaimana tegasnya mereka saat menolak kehadiranmu ataupun enggan menemuimu setelah berkelana. Aku khawatir mereka sedang merencanakan kudeta-"

"Yifan_-ya_?" Panggil sang ayah, "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Kembali ia menghela napas, "Kenapa kau melukai hati adikmu? Katakan padaku Yifan_-ya_, pernahkah terlintas di benakmu bahwa mereka juga bagian dari keluargamu?"

Sekali lagi, Yifan tercekat, tidak menyangka bagaimana sang ayah menebak pemikirannya selama ini. "Mereka tidak pantas untuk di perjuangkan-"

"Nana. Putraku yang bernama Na Jaemin adalah yang paling lemah, tetapi apa kah kau tahu bahwa ia menjadi sumber kekuatan bagi yang lainnya? Baekhyunie sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun."

"Chanyeol_-ah_."

"Tidak apa _hyung_, jika tidak dengan Black Angel, maka aku akan maju sendirian-"

"JANGAN!" Yifan segera bangkit dari duduknya, suaranya menggelegar hingga mengejutkan beberapa pihak yang berjaga diluar ruangan, "Baiklah. Tetapi ku mohon jangan bergerak secara gegabah."

"Kita akan merundingkannya besok." –Kyuhyun

"Baik. Berjanjilah padaku, semua akan baik – baik saja." –Yifan

"Aku berjanji." –Chanyeol

"Jangan sampai terluka apalagi mati." –Yifan

"Tentu saja." –Chanyeol

"Ah. Chanyeol_-ah_, aku sampai lupa tujuan kedatanganku kemari."

Sang ayah kembali membuka suara setelah berteman sejenak dengan sang sunyi, kilatan di manik jelaganya masih terlihat kentara walau ia menyematkan seulas senyum teduh pada si bungsu, Chanyeol.

"Istrimu –Baekhyun- menelponku. Ia menangis tersedu – sedu, mengadukanmu padaku."

_'Hiks. Appa. Yeollie hilang. Hiks. Hiks.'_

_'Bagaimana bisa? Baekhyunie, suamimu itu sudah tua –bau tanah pula- bagaimana mungkin ada yang mau menculiknya.'_

_'Tetapi dia tidak ada di sisiku saat aku terbangun dan semua kendaraannya masih lengkap di rumah appa. Hiks. Orang tega mana yang menculiknya?'_

_'Eung, begini saja, bagaimana jika appa yang mencarinya. Jangan menangis oke?'_

_'Hiks. Appa tolong ya hiks hiks. Chanyeollie yang malang, hiks hiks.'_

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin tertawa keras – keras ketika kembali mengingat hal tersebut, dimana Baekhyun tetaplah si polos yang murni, bahkan usianya yang cukup tak menjamin keluguannya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Dia menangis hebat Yeol_-ah_. Dia mengatakan padaku barangkali kau telah di culik oleh orang – orang jahat." Ucapnya, hingga kekehan halus terlepas dari dirinya. "Dia masih sangat lugu, padahal Taehyung sudah beranjak remaja."

Chanyeol menoleh, ikut tertawa pelan ketika membayangkan betapa paniknya Baekhyun saat ini, ah, ingin sekali Chanyeol melihatnya secara langsung lalu merengkuhnya kedalam dekapan hangat hingga tangis itu mereda dan digantikan senyum indah khasnya.

"Yifan_-ah_. Antar adikmu pulang, dan kunjungilah keponakanmu sesekali."

Yifan mendengus pelan, "Bertamu di tengah larut seperti ini?"

"Mengapa tidak?"

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Yifan menyetujui perintah sang ayah. Demi hal apapun, sang ayah dengan dirinya tak pernah memiliki satu pemikiran yang sejalan. Tak lupa dengusan keras yang ia perdengarkan untuk sang ayah, menandakan seberapa kesal dirinya saat ini.

"Hey! Papah adikmu."

Baik. Yifan menyimpan segala sumpah serapahnya untuk sang ayah, mungkin ia akan meluapkan pada beberapa bawahannya –yang tak berdosa- dengan mengumpat atau menyalah – nyalahkan hasil laporan mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Dia bisa sendiri."

"Tidak. Setelah kau memukulinya seperti-"

"BAIK-BAIK."

**_''_**

**_''_**

**_''_**

"Baekhyunie?_ Sunshine_?"

Agaknya ia merasa bingung, dimana tak ia temukan sosok Baekhyun menyambut kepulangannya, tidak juga berada di kamarnya. Setelah mengelilingi rumahnya sendiri, Chanyeol menepuk dahinya pelan, mengingat bahwa ia belum memeriksa kamar putra sematawayangnya.

Dan, benar saja. Baekhyun tengah terlelap disamping putra mereka. ah. Dengan terburu, Chanyeol mengambil _smartphone_nya lalu mengabadikan momen langka tersebut, hatinya menghangat, entah kemana perginya segala resah gelisah yang menghampiri dirinya tadi.

"Eh. Yeollie?"

_Imutnya_.

Entahlah. Chanyeol tidak pernah dapat mengetahui alasan mengapa Baekhyun selalu tampak sangat menggemaskan dimatanya untuk momen apapun, seperti saat ini, dimana Baekhyun dengan kelereng indahnya yang tampak sembab –Chanyeol dengan yakin, mengetahui bahwa itu sebabnya-

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Bisiknya seraya mengulas senyum tampan di paras eloknya, jemarinya berupaya menyugar surai Baekhyun yang berantakan, "Aku merindukanmu." Sebuah kecupan berhasil ia curi dari sang istri, lantas ia tekekeh pelan kemudian.

"Eung._ Appa_ sudah pulang?"

"Eoh? Apakah _appa_ mengganggumu?"

"Tidak."

"Maafkan _appa_ ya,"

Taehyung lantas tertawa pelan, bagaimana tidak? Ibunya menangis terisak – isak hanya karena sang ayah pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya lalu mengadu pada dirinya, dan kini saat ayahnya telah pulang sang ibu pun melupakan alasan mengapa ia menangis tadi.

"Yifan _samchon_ berada di ruang tamu."

"Di larut malam?" –Baekhyun

"Iya, ada sesuatu yang harus ia bicarakan pada kalian." –Chanyeol

"Ugh, tidak tahu waktu." –Taehyung mulai mengumpat, berusaha menarik kembali selimut yang sempat ia sampirkan ke samping tubuhnya, namun sang ibu dengan cekatan menahan pergerakannya.

"Tidak boleh mengumpat, _taetae_." -Baekhyun mengerling tajam pada Taehyung, sedang Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Ayo, _Yifan samchon_ pasti menunggu lama sekali."

Dengan Taehyung yang mengekorinya, Baekhyun berjalan tepat disisi Chanyeol yang menggenggam hangat tangannya.

"Lama sekali."

Yifan mencibir, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada selembar kertas yang nyatanya telah sampai ke rumah ini tanpa mereka sadari. Sesekali ia menahan napas, walau air mukanya tampak tenang, sejatinya ia tengah berjuang dalam pergelutan batin yang luar biasa hebatnya.

"Chanyeol_-ah_. Baekhyun harus mengetahui ini." Finalnya, menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Ku pikir kau ingin menemui Taehyung, lihatlah dia, sangat tampan bukan?"

Yifan tahu, bagaimana kerasnya Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ini, maka dari itu ia menyempatkan diri menelaah visual yang dimiliki Taehyung –putra Chanyeol.

Taehyung mewarisi segala gen baik dari kedua orang tuanya, dimana ia memiliki kontur wajah sang ibu, dengan hidung mungil, sepasang netra hazel yang teduh, lalu bibir tipis sewarna persik yang ranum. Dan lagi, ia tampaknya mewarisi proporsi tubuh sang ayah, dengan tinggi yang dapat dikatakan menjulang untuk anak seumurannya, bahu yang cukup lebar, dan suara bervokal barintonnya yang rendah dan dalam –_husky-_

"Ah, apa benar dia anakmu?"

"Tck. Tidak. Aku mengutipnya di pinggir jalan."

Yifan tersenyum kecil ketika Chanyeol menyahut dengan asal lalu di beri jitakan penuh kasih sayang dari Baekhyun, sedang Taehyung sendiri tengah mati – matian menahan tawanya.

"Bagaimana dengan _hyung - hyung_nya?" –Yifan, mulai lelah bersandiwara.

Baekhyun menatap Yifan dengan berbinar, netra beriris hazelnya berkilat – kilat seiring mata sipitnya membulat sempurna, tak lupa senyum lebar yang terukir di paras manisnya.

"Mereka pulang? Taetae, _hyung – hyung_mu akan pulang."

Tak ingin menghentikan euforia yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol memilih diam dengan meremat jemarinya hingga buku – bukunya memutih. Perasaan cemas itu kembali menyeruak dalam dadanya, hingga ia berulang kali menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat, sedikit abai dengan darah segar yang mengalir setelahnya.

"_Hyung?_ Aku punya?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka ada dua puluh satu."

"Benarkah?"

"Taetae tidak ingat?"

"Ku pikir aku-"

"Nana? Nono? Echan? Injun? Ichung? Lele? Markeu? Xuxi? Uwu?"

_"Taetae? Nana akan pergi, jangan cengeng, eoh."_

_"Nono juga, kami akan pergi jauh sekali, jadi anak yang baik okay? Jaga mom untuk kami."_

_"Huaaa. Taetae, jangan nakal, oke? Echan sayang Taetae."_

Taehyung menemukannya. Sekeping memori usang tentang mereka, dimana ia masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami mengapa hari itu semua orang tertawa lepas lalu setelahnya menangis penuh haru.

Ia ingat sekarang, dimana ia mulai merasa kesepian ketika para malaikat penjaganya pergi, entahlah, Taehyung tidak mengetahui kemana mereka pergi setelahnya. Sekarang ia paham, mengapa dahulu ia sering sekali menangis sembari menggaungkan nama – nama yang secara perlahan ia lupakan seiring ia beranjak remaja.

"Mereka pergi meninggalkanku." –Taehyung, sembari menatap sendu sang ibu yang di balas gelengan cepat darinya, Baekhyun turut pula mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Mereka berkelana sayang, sekarang mereka akan pulang. Ugh. Siapkan dirimu, rumah ini akan sangat ramai-"

"Baekhyunie."

Chanyeol merutuki mulut licinnya, suaranya mengalir begitu saja hingga Baekhyun pun menoleh dengan senyum sumringah yang masih setia terukir di paras indahnya.

"Mereka tidak akan pulang, lagi."

Jahat memang. Chanyeol dengan tidak tahu dirinya, menghancurkan kebahagiaan Baekhyun yang baru saja tercipta dengan untaian kata, yang dimana setiap suku katanya sangat terkutuk bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kembali ia menarik napas dalam – dalam, menyorot Baekhyung yang juga menatapnya tak percaya. Netra hazel kecintaannya itu tampak basah, serta pupilnya bergetar, menuntut Chanyeol mengatakan jika semua itu adalah tipu daya.

"Chan-"

"Maafkan aku."

Taehyung hanya diam, memperhatikan dalam heningnya walau ia sangat ingin tahu apa yang terjadi terhadap saudara – saudaranya itu, tetapi ia juga tak ingin memperkeruh segalanya dengan besikap egois.

"Pemerintahan telah melakukan operasi besar – besaran untuk menjaring kembali _'bekas penelitian'_ yang tak sengaja lolos, dan dalam operasi itu seluruh anak – anak kalian tertangkap dan saat ini mereka kembali menjadi bahan percobaan, karena mereka adalah _'hasil yang sukses'_." –Yifan

Baekhyun hancur, ia meraung seiring tubuhnya merosot jatuh. Air matanya berjatuhan, menganak sungai di kedua pipi putih nan mulusnya. "Tidak! Mereka tidak boleh merebut mereka!"

"_Eomma_." –Taehyung, melirih pelan.

"Chanyeol_-ah_. Selamatkan mereka, hiks, aku mohon."

Baekhyun terisak, sembari berusaha menggenggam tangan Chanyeol seraya memohon seolah ia layak berbuat seperti itu. Chanyeol menggeleng, matanya terasa panas, namun ia tak ingin lebih menyakiti istrinya yang terpuruk.

"Aku ibu mereka, Yeol_-ah_, aku ibu mereka! Kembalikan anak – anakku!"

Kepalanya terteleng ke sisi lain, dimana ia bisa membuang pandangannya, Yifan tak ingin menyaksikan teriakan – teriakan memilukan Baekhyun. Sekarang ia paham, mengapa Chanyeol begitu keukeuh terhadap penyelamatan mereka, semua itu karena Baekhyun, tentu saja akan selalu begitu.

"Yeollo~"

Taehyung tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa sangat tersakiti, menemukan dirinya begitu lemah hingga tak mampu berkutik walau hanya untuk sekedar menenangkan ibunya yang terpekur –dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar, tangisannya semakin pecah. Mengacaukan keheningan yang sebagai kodrat sang malam, vokal tenornya terlalu banyak menyiratkan kesedihan. Taehyung ingin memeluknya, berkata semua akan baik – baik saja.

Ibunya tidak pernah selemah itu. Taehyung tahu itu.

Ibunya selalu tertawa dan tersenyum di waktu yang bersamaan.

Ibunya yang selalu berada disisinya untuk kapanpun.

Ibunya yang siap siaga untuk momen apapun.

Ibunya sangat kuat. Taehyung tahu itu.

Tak pernah sekalipun Taehyung menemukan ibunya mengeluh, ataupun bercerita tentang berapa lelahnya ia dengan peluh yang mengiliri pelipisnya. Tidak. Bahkan ibunya tidak pernah berkata bahwa dengan melahirkan dirinya maka ibunya harus bertaruh nyawa. _'kau adalah alasan eomma hidup, tentu kelahiranmu adalah napas baru bagi eomma.' _

"Kami akan menyelamatkan mereka Baekhyunie, tenanglah, tetapi-"

"Tidak. Aku tidak terima kata tetapi Yeollo, aku tidak terima. Hiks." Baekhyun menyahut, kalimatnya terputus sesekali, "Izinkan aku menjadi egois untuk kali ini Yeollo, aku ingin anak – anakku kembali."

"Benar Baekhyun. Kau berhak menjadi egois kali ini, maka dari itu, bersiaplah. Chanyeol akan memimpin kembali, disertai Taehyung disisinya. Black Angel akan turun tangan, sekali lagi, Black Angel akan mencampuri urusan dunia, dan kau? Tugasmu adalah, kuatkan mereka berdua. Aku tahu betapa kau sangat terluka, tetapi lihatlah Taehyung! Dia berhak untuk berdiri dengan kokoh, jangan beri dia beban seberat itu Baek." –Yifan.

"Tak apa. Aku mampu, _samchon_ jangan tegur _eomma_ seolah kau memahami perasaannya. Aku bisa, selama ini aku telah mendapatkan segalanya dari _eomma_, kedua kaki ku mampu berdiri dengan kokoh karena _eomma _dan _appa_. Jangan menyuruh _eomma_ku untuk berpura – pura dihadapanku. Aku juga **berhak mengetahuinya**." –Taehyung.

"Taetae~"

"Taetae disini _eomma_, kami akan membawa pulang mereka. Percayalah pada Taetae." –Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah, kita semua akan pergi ke wilayah pusat untuk menghadiri rapat antara anggota inti." –Yifan

Malam itu. Malam dimana Yifan melupakan komitmen yang telah ia buat, mengabaikan ribuan kemungkinan yang sangat mengerikan.

Ketika itu ia hanya ingin menjadi orang baik hati. Tidak. Tidak sesederhana itu. Yifan ingin berkorban kali ini, ia ingin mencicipi rasanya berjuang tanpa harus menggunakan topeng tebal –berperan selayaknya manusia yang hanya pandai berpolitik.

Yifan ingin ikut berperang, menumpahkan darahnya bersama Black Angel. Sudah cukup, puluhan waktu ia habiskan untuk bersembunyi, mengendalikan segalanya dari balik layar.

Untuk kali ini, ia ingin mengambil peran yang berpengaruh, menjadi salah satu pemeran utama dalam kisah ini.

_'Mungkin dengan ini, aku akan kembali bertemu denganmu, Tao.'_

**_''_**

**_''_**

**_''_**

**_To Be Continued(?)_**

**_''_**

**_''_**

**_''_**

**_Or_**

**_''_**

**_''_**

**_''_**

**_Unpublish (?)_**

**_''_**

**_''_**

**_''_**

_Tinggalkan jejak membaca, jika berkenan *blue heart*_

_Aku membutuhkan apresiasi kalian yang membaca, untuk perbaikan kedepannya._

_n/a "maafkeun saya, jika kali ini sangat – sangat mengecewakan, saya minta maaf. Terimakasih untuk kalian yang setia membaca serta selalu memberikan dukungan terhadap saya, itu sangat – sangat berarti. Sekali lagi saya meminta maaf juga berterima kasih secara bersamaan untuk yang sebesar – besarnya."_

_I LOVE YOU_

_''_

_''_

_''_


	2. Chapter 2 : Our Page

**"****LIFE JOURNEY"**

* * *

_Sequel __**Love Scenario**_

_Present by __**Ranflame**_

* * *

**Main Cast**

Park Chanyeol **&** Byun Baekhyun

Kim Taehyung _a.k.a Park Taehyung _(_as their son)_

**Support Cast**

EXO. iKON. GOT7. BTS. SEVENTEEN.

NCT. StrayKids. TheBoyz.

_The supporting cast will increase with the story_

**Genre**

Crime, Drama, Family, Angst

**Leght**

Chaptered

**Diclaimer**

_Fanfiction ini murni dari pikiran saya, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita bukanlah kesengajaan. Cerita milik saya (Seluruh Hak Cipta Dilindungi Undang – Undang), untuk kepentingan cerita karakter pemeran akan berubah sesuai alur._

**Warning!**

_Boyslove! Typo bertebaran dimana – mana :"_

* * *

**ENJOY \^0^/**

* * *

**_365 hari sebelumnya..._**

"Semakin hari kau tampak semakin renta, pak tua!"

Pagi itu, pagi dimana kabut kekuningan yang bergulung – gulung di jalanan tak kunjung menipis hingga membuat suasana muram yang tak berkesudahan. Di sisi jalanan tersebut, berdiri kokoh sebuah kedai kopi yang sepi pengunjung –hanya beberapa pelayan yang sibuk menunjukkan eksistensi mereka- , dan Chanyeol salah satu diantaranya, pria itu mencoba menikmati secangkir _caffe latte_ yang telah dipesannya sedari tadi, namun entah karena apa pada akhirnya ia lebih memilih tenggelam dalam lamunan panjangnya, hingga seseorang menepuk pundak tangguhnya.

"Tsk, kau membuatku terkejut Namjoon-sshi!"

Chanyeol berdecak sebal, sembari berbicara formal sehingga teman sejawatnya hanya terkekeh halus lalu mendudukkan diri tepat dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Lihatlah dirimu _hyung_, aku hampir tidak mengenalmu jika kau tidak menggunakan jubah andalanmu itu." Ucapnya kelewat santai, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang mendelik tajam setelahnya.

"Aku terlihat semakin gagah, bukan begitu?"

Sekali lagi, Namjoon tergelak, namun kali ini tawanya terdengar heboh dan begitu lepas hingga Chanyeol hanya mencibir pelan sesudahnya.

"Aduh, _hyung_, yang benar saja." Komentarnya, menyisihkan setitik air mata yang keluar akibat tawanya yang meledak – ledak, "Kau terlihat ringih dan jujur saja itu menggangguku."

"Kau benar adanya Namjoon-_ah_," Chanyeol menyetujui Namjoon dengan mudahnya, lalu mengatup bibirnya rapat – rapat, tampak sedang menimbang suatu pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan, "Tetapi perihal apa yang membuatmu mengundangku untuk sarapan pagi bersama? Bukankah kau sangat senang menghabiskan waktumu untuk bergelut dengan percobaan – percobaan tak masuk akalmu di laboratorium?"

"Ah. Aku hanya ingin berbincang – bincang denganmu _hyung_, sudah lama –sejak kepergian mereka- kau seolah menyibukkan diri dengan keterlaluan."

"Aku tidak-"

"Ah. Yang benar saja, kau bahkan melewatkan saat dimana B.I berceloteh layaknya bocah berusia 7 tahun ketika tahu bahwa ke dua puluh satu putramu memberikannya wilayah rampasan mereka. Belum lagi kau juga tidak menyadari perubahan dari si bungsu –V-, kau tahu? Kedua putraku begitu menyenangi putramu itu –asal kau tahu saja."

"Wilayah rampasan?"

"Tsk. Untuk itulah aku repot – repot memintamu bertemu. Kau bahkan tidak tahu menahu tentang hal yang begitu di besar – besarkan oleh adik kecil –B.I- kita itu."

"Mereka merampas?"

"Hng."

"Dari siapa?"

"Serius? Kau bertanya padaku?"

Chanyeol membeku ketika Namjoon menatapnya tajam, sepasang manik kelamnya menyorot Chanyeol begitu dalam hingga ia terdiam cukup lama. Mencoba mengingat – ingat apa saja yang telah ia lewatkan tanpa sadar.

"Mereka tidak pernah pulang bukan?"

Kali ini Namjoon kembali bersuara, ia terlihat begitu tidak sabar akan sikap Chanyeol yang kebingungan –walau pria itu mampu menutupinya dengan ekspresi yang sangat tenang.

"Jackson –putra JB- bertemu dengan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, lalu kabar ini menyebar luas di penjuru wilayah –naungan Black Angel- hingga ku pikir seharusnya kau adalah pihak pertama yang berhak mengetahui kabar tentang putra – putramu."

"Mereka-"

"YA TUHAN! JACKSON BISAKAH KAU MEMBUAT ABOEJI TIDAK BERTERIAK DALAM SEHARI?!

Namjoon tampak menghela napasnya, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang kalimatnya terpotong. Seolah mereka telah –sangat- terbiasa dengan tingkah ayah dan anak tersebut. Berbeda dengan Mark –si sulung-, Jackson benar – benar luar biasa, ia bahkan pernah memimpin pemberontak di sisi utara negeri ini –yang mengakibatkan dirinya tertangkap oleh pihak berwenang –sehingga Jaebum harus merelakan separuh harga dirinya terinjak untuk membawa kembali putra nakalnya tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan, argh!"

Jaebum mendudukan dirinya secara sembarangan di samping Chanyeol, dengan beberapa umpatan yang setia tercelus dari perpaduan bibir tipisnya. Sorot penghakimannya pun tak lepas dari putra bungsunya –Jackson.

"JACKSON!"

Namjoon berdehem sesekali guna menarik atensi Jaebum yang terpaku pada Jackson, sekiranya pria dewasa itu menginginkan sebuah perhatian sama besarnya dari teman seperjuangannya tersebut.

"Jaebum _hyung_, kau terlalu banyak marah – marah, biarkan saja dia –lagi pula kau sudah memiliki Mark –putra sulungmu itu sangat – sangat membanggakan, aku pernah dengar ia menakhlukkan seorang intelektual negara dan membuat perhitungan setelahnya –yang membuatmu semakin kaya." Komentarnya, Namjoon tampak kelewat santai ketika untaian kalimat tersebut terlontar dari belah bibir penuhnya, "Kau tidak boleh egois, dunia ini butuh keseimbangan!"

Jaebum mendesah frustasi sembari memijit pelipisnya yang kian berdenyut, kepalanya pusing akibat ulah putra bungsunya namun apa yang dikatakan Namjoon benar adanya, si sulung –Mark- benar – benar batu permata yang berharga, yang selalu membuatnya berbangga diri tiap detiknya.

"Namjoon_-ah_, bagaimanapun Jackson adalah putranya, aku yakin istrimu lebih menyayangi putra nakalmu itu, bukan begitu?" Sahut Chanyeol, walau niatannya tidak terlibat kedalam percakapan kedua sahabatnya itu, namun apa daya, instingnya sebagai orang tua mulai bergerak maju, "Itu hukum alam Jaebum_-ah_, kau tidak bisa memiliki dua hal bagus sekaligus, tetapi tenanglah, istrimu –ibu dari anak – anakmu- tahu apa yang terbaik, sehingga ia memberikan tiga perempat kasih sayangnya kepada si bungsu dengan harapan bahwa suatu hari si bungsu akan memahami betapa ia sangat di cintai dikeluarganya lalu membantu sang kakak setulus mungkin."

"Yang benar saja! Namjoon memiliki dua putra yang sangat membanggakan!" Sergah Jaebum, ke dua pipinya terlihat memerah juga kerutan dahi yang dalam –mengindikasikan ke tidak sepahamannya terhadap Chanyeol.

"Jimin itu baik. Jungkook itu berharga." Sahut Namjoon setengah berbisik, "Aku tahu bahwa Jungkook adalah berlianku, tetapi Jimin juga tidak dapat disalahkan jika ia tidak memiliki apa yang seharusnya ia miliki. Walau ia tidak memberontak, aku tahu, bahwa di sudut hatinya ia kerapkali ingin terlihat lebih hebat dari sang adik. Aku tahu itu." lalu ia menghela napas, terkesan gusar. "Aku lebih baik memiliki putra pembangkang sepertimu, daripada harus mengorek informasi identitas kepribadian putraku sendiri."

Jaebum terhenyak, dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat ia menarik napas secara perlahan lalu membuangnya dengan kasar –seolah ia mampu menghempas udara dengan helaannya.

"Kau benar, seharusnya aku bersyukur –ah, dimana anak nakal itu?"

"_Aboeji_ mencariku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mencari anak pembangkang sepertimu!"

"Yang benar saja, aku hanya duduk membelakangi _aboeji_ selama beberapa menit, kau langsung curhat pada teman – temanmu ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kemudian, tidak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana jika ke dua puluh satu putranya masih di antara mereka, pasti akan sangat – sangat ramai.

"Dasar anak nakal!"

"_Abeoji_, jangan permalukan dirimu dihadapan teman – temanmu. Kau harus tampil berkelas –bukannya seperti orang tua yang cerewet."

Jaebum menghela napasnya kembali, sedang Namjoon terkekeh halus bersama Chanyeol. Tak habis pikir dengan si bungsu –Jackson, pemuda itu bahkan tidak segan – segan bercanda dengan sang ayah di hadapan mereka.

"Ah. Jaebum_-ah_, tak biasanya kau bermurah hati untuk meninggalkan kasino mu hanya agar dapat duduk bersama dengan kami disini." Ucap Chanyeol, mencoba mengalihkan fokus pembicaraan pagi itu.

Jaebum mengerling tajam kepada Chanyeol, kemudian melirik putra bungsunya yang kini tampak acuh tak acuh sembari menyuapkan makanan –yang sudah ia pesan sejak awal kedatangannya- ke mulutnya secara teratur.

"Kau benar," Sahut Jaebum, lantas ia tampak berpikir keras kemudian, "Kau tahu tidak jika kemarin Jackson kabur dari rumah? Lalu dia tersesat di wilayah antah berantah? Dan aku harus merelakan Mark pergi untuk mencarinya?"

Namjoon terlihat jengkel pada penuturan Jaebum, daripada menjelaskan pria bermata sipit itu malah terkesan menanyakan –sambil mengeluhkan perihal putranya- hal yang sudah dapat di pastikan-

"Eungh, maafkan Jaebum_-ah_."

-jawabannya.

"Tak apa, aku dapat memahamimu."

"Kalau begitu, apakah itu ada kaitannya dengan kehadiranmu disini?"

"Tentu! Jackson telah bertemu dengan putramu!"

Jaebum menyahut, dengan kobaran semangat yang menyala – nyala di kedua iris kecokelatannya, ia bahkan berdiri dengan pukulan kuat di meja makan mereka –yang menghasilkan bunyi tak menyenangkan- lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan cukup intens.

Sedangkan Chanyeol?

"Benarkah?"

Sorot elangnya tampak meredup, binar cemerlangnya menghilang –di gantikan kelamnya badai- seiring tatapannya tertuju pada Jackson yang kini juga sedang menatapnya.

"Jackson jelaskan nak!" Pinta Jaebum, setelah ia paham betul apa yang terjadi akibat ucapan sembrononya.

"Kenapa aku harus?" Sahut Jackson, mencoba menantang sang ayah.

"Karena jika tidak maka aku akan membunuhmu dan aku akan menjamin ayahmu pun tidak akan keberatan jika itu terjadi." Sahut Namjoon, mengerling tajam pada Jackson sebelum ia memberi kode pada Jaebum agar pria itu diam saja atas hal tersebut –karena siapapun tahu bahwa mustahil bagi Namjoon untuk membunuh putra sahabatnya itu, sekeras apapun Jaebum bersikap pada putranya, bukan berarti pria penguasa kota judi itu akan mengizinkan siapa saja boleh menyakiti putra bungsunya tersebut, termasuk sahabatnya sendiri.

"Jadi, Jackson. Tolong jelaskan selagi aku memintamu secara baik – baik." Ulangnya,

"Begitukah? Apa _aboeji_ benar – benar tidak peduli jika aku dibunuh oleh Namjoon _samchon_?"

"Jackson-"

"Nak, jika kau tidak keberatan ingin memberitahukannya padaku maka aku akan sangat berterimakasih atas kesediaanmu tersebut. Tetapi, jika tidak, aku tidak pula keberatan jika kau ingin pergi dan memberontak, percayalah nak, aku paham kedudukan dan ambisimu. Kau yang tergila – gila pada kebebasan bukanlah hal yang baru bagiku. Jadi, mari kita persingkat waktu karena aku tahu kau pun benar – benar muak berada disini."

Chanyeol menyela Jaebum yang hendak memberi pengertian pada Jackson, gurat lelahnya tercetak jelas ketika pria itu tampak berpikir keras untuk menyikapi permainan kata yang dilakukan oleh Jackson.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kita akan sama – sama di untungkan setelah ini atau tidak. Tetapi aku berani menjamin, jika kau mau melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh ayah mu, maka aku akan memberimu kebebasan –yang sangat kau idam – idamkan."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol berdehem sesekali, sembari memastikan jika Jaebum masih berada di tempatnya –pria itu bahkan tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengerang penuh kemurkaan- karena Chanyeol sedikit khawatir jika Jaebum bertindak di luar akal sehatnya.

"Benar sekali. Tetapi kau tahu, syarat dan ketentuan berlaku." Chanyeol berucap penuh antusias, "Nah, sekarang bolehkah kau membelikan kami roti di toko seberang jalan sana?"

Jackson mengangguk patuh, binar cemerlangnya menyala – nyala, dengan senyum sumringah yang tak pernah luntur dari paras tampannya ia berjalan, menuju tempat tujuannya, guna memenuhi permintaan Chanyeol.

"Nah. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku _hyung_!"

"Hei. Tenang kawan!" Sarkas Namjoon, ia terlihat begitu tidak peduli pada Jaebum.

"Jaebum_-ah_, aku tahu bahwa Mark benar – benar berharga –aku tahu pula bagaimana ia membuatmu terus membusungkan dada saking bangganya. Oleh karena itu, berhentilah membandingkan kedua putramu, dia –Jackson- sangatlah berbeda."

"Aku tahu _hyung_, lantas apa yang harus ku lakukan –menurutmu?"

"Aku mampu melihat sepercik api membara dari sepasang iris kelamnya, disana ku dapati bahwa putra bungsumu merupakan pemuda yang luar biasa pemberani –hal itu pula yang menyebabkan ia sering memberontak. Ia bukannya senang menuntut kebebasan darimu –dia hanya ingin membuktikan suatu hal padamu, tentang betapa ia tidak perlu kau ragukan –dengan caranya sendiri- dan untuk mendapatkan kepercayaanmu itu, ia malah terlihat semakin 'liar'"

"_Hyung_."

"Berikan dia kepercayaan Jaebum_-ah_ –walau kau harus tetap memantaunya dari jarak tertentu- maka ia akan menunjukkannya secara pasti padamu kelak. Aku lihat ia bukanlah tipe pengkhianat –yang akan dengan mudah menghancurkan kepercayaan yang telah diberikan padanya. Jackson –putramu- pasti akan menjaga kepercayaan yang kau beri dengan baik dan membuatmu berbangga diri setelahnya."

"Bagaimana dengan Mark?"

"Mark? Ah, aku tahu, sesungguhnya kau sadar betul jika Mark itu baik dan Jackson itu berharga. bukan begitu? Oleh karena itu, kerap kali kau ingin Jackson tidak menyadari hal tersebut dan terus menerus melindungi sang kakak, karena Mark adalah anak yang sangat berbakti –kau tidak ingin ia berkecil hati."

Jaebum terhenyak, penuturan Chanyeol yang tepat membuatnya bungkam. Walau ia tahu bahwa sang penguasa kegelapan itu adalah sosok yang cerdas, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak terkejut mendengar pernyataan tentang dirinya yang sedemikian detailnya, tepat pula.

"Aku tidak memaksamu Jaebum-_ah_, pikirkanlah ini dan tanyakan pada istrimu. Seorang ibu tahu apa yang terbaik untuk putra – putranya."

"HEI CHANYEOL _SAMCHON_, AKU TIDAK MENEMUKAN SATUPUN TOKO ROTI DI SEBERANG JALAN!"

"Dia kembali, sekarang aku akan undur diri Jaebum_-ah,_ Namjoon_-ah."_

"Bagaimana dengan 'mereka'?" Sergah Namjoon, ketika Chanyeol hendak berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat mereka.

"Aku dapat bersabar –sampai Jaebum menentukan pilihannya."

"Hei _samchon_? Ingin pergi kemana?" –Jackson menghampiri Chanyeol, dengan perasaan tidak terima, karena Chanyeol telah menipunya mentah – mentah.

"Kenapa _hyung_? Kenapa kau senang sekali memikirkan orang lain, sedangkan kau sendiri-"

"Baekhyun lah alasannya. Ia tidak akan senang jika aku mengutamakan persoalanku dengan alasan anak – anak kami, lalu mengabaikan polemik antara ayah dan anak dari sahabatku."

Chanyeol tidak mengizinkan Jaebum untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Setelah cukup puas menyela, ia berpaling untuk memamerkan senyuman separuh idiotnya yang khas lalu menepuk pundak Jackson secara perlahan, _"Kau berhak bebas jika kau mau."_ Bisiknya kemudian.

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

"Hi, putra tampan _appa_ sudah pulang?"

Chanyeol mengusak kasar surai hitam pekat putra manisnya –yang tengah duduk bersantai di sudut ruang keluarga, hingga putranya berdecak sebal seraya menyugar rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Dimana _eomma_ mu nak?"

"Ugh_, appa_, tidakkah hidungmu bermasalah? Ya Tuhan, bau sedap nan lezat ini tidak bisa memberi kabar pada _appa_ ku ternyata." Sarkas Taehyung

"Ah, sedang berada di dapur rupanya." Lantas ia dengan senang hati hendak menghampiri sang belahan jiwa, namun terhenti dan, "Kenapa jagoan _appa_ jadi kejam seperti ini? Hm? Ayo beritahu _appa_, siapakah yang menodai otak-"

"_Eomma!_ _ Appa _mengganggu _TaeTae_ lagi!"

"PARK! JANGAN GANGGU ANAKMU!"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, berpura – pura tidak terima akan apa yang baru saja terjadi, "_Dasar tukang mengadu_." Ledeknya kemudian, mengabaikan Taehyung yang kini mengikutinya dari belakang.

Jangan terkejut, mereka memang seperti itu, dimana ayah dan anak itu lebih terlihat seperti anjing dan kucing –menurut Baekhyun- ketimbang ayah dan anak pada normalnya. Tetapi, akan ada masa dimana Chanyeol begitu berwibawa dan Taehyung begitu menghormati sang ayah.

"_Sunshine?_ Sedang apa?"

Chanyeol dengan tidak tahu diri, segera menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu sempit sang istri, hingga pemuda berparas indah tersebut terlonjak –tekerjut, akibat kehadiran sang suami yang tiba – tiba.

"Apa? Aku sedang memasak!"

Seketika Chanyeol mencebik bibirnya kesal –dengan kesan kekanakan. Ia merasa jengkel setengah mati, bukan, bukan karena sang istri yang mengusirnya dengan cara mengendikkan bahu sempitnya hingga dagunya tersentak. Tetapi tawa sang putra –Taehyung- yang menggelegarlah yang mengundang perasaan tak enak hati itu dalam dirinya, putranya itu benar – benar suka sekali melihatnya ditolak oleh sang ibu –Baekhyun.

"Aigoo~"

"_TaeTae_, berhenti menggoda _appa_ mu!"

"Baekhyuniee~/Eomma~"

"YAK!"

Baiklah. Kedua pria itu memilih bungkam ketika Baekhyun berteriak kesal terhadap mereka, agaknya mereka enggan membuat Baekhyun semakin murka.

"Hei, mau dengar hal menarik?"

"Tidak-"

"Oh, _appa_ bertemu dengan Namjoon_ samchon_ dan dia memujimu sepanjang obrolan."

"Benarkah?"

"Hng!"

Taehyung memandang sang ayah, iris kembar berwarna hazelnya berkilat – kilat. Lantas Chanyeol mengusak surainya sekali lagi, "Kau menyukai Kookie?"

"EH-"

"_Appa_ hanya menyimpulkannya begitu. Ternyata benar! Bukankah _appa_ hebat?"

"Yak! Appa~"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, reaksi Taehyung –yang merengek- penuh tuntutan membuat hati kecilnya tergelitik.

"Nah, bukankah ini waktunya kau pergi?"

"Aku tidak ingin pergi kemanapun-"

"Begitukah? Bukankah ini jadwalmu mengunjungi laboratorium Namjoon _Samchon_?"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Khaa~"

Walau hati kecilnya enggan mempercayai hal tersebut, tetapi Taehyung tetaplah Taehyung, ia begitu patuh pada sang ayah, bukankah Baekhyun sudah mengatakannya? Dengan menyeret kedua tungkai kakinya yang jenjang, ia memilih untuk pergi dan memastikan sebuah tujuan –dimana ia mematuhi sang ayah- yaitu laboratirium sang pimpinan wilayah bagian timur di bawah kekuasaan Black Angel.

"Dan, dimana putraku?"

Chanyeol menoleh, cukup terkejut dengan mendapati sang istri yang telah bertolak pinggang sembari melayangkan tatapan menghunus kepadanya –nyaris terlihat bak psikopat yang ingin mengulitinya hidup – hidup.

"_Hi babe_."

"Katakan!"

"Dia pergi-"

"Yeollo~"

"_Yes sunshine_?"

"Aku sudah mengenalmu bertahun – tahun lamanya, pikirmu aku sebodoh apa?"

"Baek-"

"Saat kau mengusir orang – orang tertentu, itu artinya kau ingin berbicara kepada orang – orang tertentu pula. Secara pribadi."

"Wow. Kau seperti peramal _sun_-"

"Kau sampai mengusir putra kesayanganmu, Park. Bukankah itu berarti kau ingin membicarakan hal yang benar – benar serius, hanya padaku?"

Ia tampak menghela napas –begitu berat- hingga terdengar menyedihkan, walau sang istri mengenalnya, bukan berarti sosok yang telah melengkapinya setiap bagian dari dirinya itu mampu membaca pikirannya yang rumit bukan main. Sesekali ia menatap Baekhyun dari sudut matanya, lalu menghembuskan napasnya kembali, seolah – olah ia telah sangat lelah dipermainkan dunia.

Sedang Baekhyun, pria berparas rupawan itu masih berupaya untuk bersabar menghadapi sang suami yang tampak begitu bingung kala itu. Ia juga tak menampik bahwa separuh dari dirinya merasa jengkel oleh sikap tak biasa tersebut, tetapi sekali lagi, Baekhyun enggan memberi Chanyeol lebih banyak tekanan.

"Jadi?" Ulangnya, mulai kehabisan stok rasa sabar –ternyata.

"Baek~"

"Baik. Aku pergi."

"Jackson bertemu dengan 'mereka'!"

Baekhyun membeku, seiring iris hazelnya menyorot sendu pada sang suami. "Jadi," ucapnya, menutupi perasaan resah dalam dirinya dengan mengukir senyum tipis untuk dinikmati oleh sang suami. "mereka baik – baik saja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan tempo yang cepat kemudian, sembari berusaha menggapai jemari – jemari lentik sang istri –ia ingin menggenggam erat jemari - jemari itu, sebagaimana janjinya untuk setia berada di sisi sang belahan jiwa hingga akhir hayat- ia menjelaskan betapa ia pun turut tersiksa dengan hilangnya ke dua puluh satu putra mereka, walau ia tahu penderitaan istrinya selaku seorang ibu jauh lebih berat daripada ia sendiri.

"Mereka," Chanyeol menahan napasnya, lalu,

_"__Mereka sangat – sangat luar biasa!"_

_Chanyeol terhenti, lalu berbalik dengan seringaian tipis di wajah eloknya. Merasa menang setelah bertaruh dengan dirinya sendiri -dimana ia harus berpura – pura merelakan informasi sepenting ini demi kehormatan sang sahabat –lantas ia masih memainkan perannya dengan baik._

_"__Apa maksudmu, Jackson?"_

_"__Putra – putramu luar biasa Chanyeol Samchon!"_

_"__Benarkah? Dimanakah kalian bertemu?"_

_"__Entahlah, saat itu benar – benar tersesat dan berpikir untuk menulis surat wasiat untuk ayahku sebelum aku mati."_

_Jaebum tidak bisa untuk tidak menjitak kepala putranya saat itu, wajahnya kembali memerah setelah mendengar penuturan si bungsu._

_"__Enak saja kalau bicara!" Teriaknya, menggebu – gebu tepat di hadapan Jackson yang kini hanya tersenyum tipis –sebagai tanggapan atau murkanya sang ayah._

_"__Aboeji tidak tahu saja apa – apa yang telah ku lewati waktu itu-" Dengan kepala yang tergeleng perlahan, ia kembali bertutur, "Berat sekali rasanya, sampai – sampai aku rela bergadai nyawa demi selamat dari tempat mengerikan itu."_

_"__Mengerikan?"_

_Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan, dengan segera ia menarik diri agar duduk tepat di hadapan pemuda yang haus akan kebebasan tersebut. Iris sekelam jelaganya menyorot penuh tanya –jelas sekali ia ingin menyerang si bungsu keluarga Im tersebut dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang tiba – tiba saja membelit hati kecilnya._

_"__Iyap! Mengerikan sekali."_

_"__Jackson, bisakah?"_

_"__Tentu saja! Akan ku ceritakan apa saja yang ingin kau ketahui." Sahutnya, "Tanpa syarat apapun!"_

_Chanyeol terhenyak, begitu pula Jaebum. Ayah dari pemuda tersebut larut dalam heningnya –berpikir jika saja Chanyeol tak mengingatkannya, mungkin ia semakin lupa bahwa si bungsu adalah putranya yang jujur dengan hati mulia._

_"__Aku tidak ingat secara pasti," Ucapnya, mulai meragu, akan tetapi hal itu tidak bertahan lama, "Singkatnya begini, saat itu aku sedang pergi untuk melakukan ekspedisi karena aku pernah mendengar jika Hanbin Samchon baru saja dihadiahi wilayah tak bertuan oleh anak – anaknya seorang penguasa Black Angel, 'mereka tidak memakai mahkota, tetapi siapapun yang bertemu dengan mereka akan berlutut dengan sendirinya.' Begitulah kabar yang tersiar hingga aku merasa ingin seperti mereka. Setidaknya, itu akan membuat ayahku berbangga diri, walau aku tidak perlu dilihat secara nyata olehnya."_

_"__Jackson," Jaebum menyela, hampir tak percaya atas apa yang ia dengar, "Abeoji-"_

_"__Tak apa aboeji, aku baik – baik saja." – "Lalu, aku pergi ke suatu tempat dimana desas – desus itu semakin terdengar, tetapi kepercayaanku semakin terkikis setelah berminggu – minggu tidak menemukan apapun, hingga aku memutuskan untuk memasuki wilayah terlarang agar menemukan beberapa bukti, tetapi aku malah tersesat –saat itu aku tidak menandai apa – apa yang telah ku lalui- terdengar sangat ceroboh memang." – "Lalu, setelah berhari – hari berkeliling di tempat yang sama –hutan belantara yang di penuhi hal – hal yang tidak ku kenali- aku hampir gila dan berniat bunuh diri saja."_

_"__Mereka menghampiriku ketika kesadaranku hampir hilang, lalu seseorang diantara mereka berteriak __**'Hei! Mark! Ada yang terluka!'**__, dengan tenaga yang tersisa aku mencoba membuka mataku, berharap jika Mark yang di teriakkan namanya itu adalah saudaraku, tetapi bukan, ia seorang pemuda yang terlihat kekar walau lebih pendek dari orang lebih dulu menghampiriku, __**'Lucas! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bisa saja dia orang pemerintahan yang akan menjebak kita!'**__, ia terlihat sangat murka, walau setelah pertengkaran itu ia malah terlihat sangat sopan, mereka bertiga, aku ingat itu, salah satu diantara mereka terlihat acuh tak acuh dengan keadaanku."_

_"__**'**__**Hendery! Bantu Lucas membawa pria ini! Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya mati sekalipun ia adalah kaki tangan politik negeri ini.'**__, aku pikir aku benar – benar kehilangan kesadaranku hingga saat mentari mulai menyinsing di sisi timur, aku kembali terbangun, lalu mendapati seorang lainnya, -demi tuhan! Mereka itu banyak!- __**'namaku Johnny, dan kau?' **__katanya padaku, lalu tanpa sadar aku membawa serta Black Angel untuk mempertahankan kehormatanku, __**'aku Jackson, putra bungsu dari pimpinan tertinggi wilayah selatan kekuasaan Black Angel, JB.' **__Lantas ku lihat dia terkejut bukan main hingga wajahnya terlihat memucat, setelahnya ia beranjak dan memintaku untuk menunggu sebentar disana."_

_"__Dia kembali bersama banyak orang, dengan salah seorang yang berlagak bak pemimpin disana, ia menghampiriku dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat, __**'katakan padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya!'**__ bisiknya padaku, aku tahu mungkin telah salah bicara dengan membangga – banggakan ayahku di hadapan orang – orang yang tidak ku kenali, tetapi aku mulai bertindak di luar akal sehatku, aku berteriak, __**'aku JACKSON PUTRA JB!'**__ setelah itu ku dengar ia meminta semua orang untuk berkumpul."_

_"__Disana –setelah semuanya berkumpul- aku merasa ingin ditelan bumi saja saat itu, mereka menatapku begitu tajam hingga aku tersudutkan begitu saja. __**'buktikan.'**__, hanya sepatah kata tetapi mampu menghipnotisku hingga aku bercerita panjang lebar tentang sebab – sebab apa yang membuatku berkelana dan berakhir menyedihkan."_

_"__**'**__**pantas jika kau tersesat, ini adalah wilayah tak tersentuh sebelumnya, kami juga baru saja menemukan tempat ini setelah berkelana juga, tetapi menurutmu kenapa kami harus mempercayaimu?' **__tanya seorang pria –ku akui ia memiliki wajah setenang air di lautan- yang merupakan tertua diantara mereka __**'kalian tidak tahu Black Angel? Yang di pimpin oleh Richard Park? Yang sebentar lagi akan di pimpin oleh V? –ah bocah itu sudah besar saja, padahal dulu aku ingin sekali menculiknya karena ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan, tetapi aboeji ku selalu melarangnya, ia bilang bahwa bocah itu punya banyak hyung yang bisa saja melenyapkan ku kapan saja jika menyentuh adik mungil mereka.'**__"_

_"__Tanpa ku sadari aku berceloteh panjang, _**'****_kini ku ketahui jika mungkin aboeji ku berbohong tentang itu, karena ketahuilah, aku tidak pernah menemukan salah satu dari hyung – hyung di sebutkan oleh aboeji, Taehyung hanyalah putra tunggal, ku pikir semua orang tahu jika Taehyung hanyalah putra mahkota yang sebentar lagi akan menggantikan kedudukan appa nya, ah, Chanyeol Samchon, dia itu benar – benar memiliki karisma yang luar biasa, tetapi akhir – akhir ini ia tidak terlihat baik. Aku pernah menanyakan ini pada Mark hyung, dia memarahiku, dia bilang itu karena Chanyeol Samchon kehilangan separuh keluarganya dan harus melindungi sisanya –mendidik Taehyung itu juga sangat berat.'_**_Setelahnya aku merasa menyesal, karena menyadari bahwa aku telah lepas kendali, tetapi pemuda yang tadinya berlagak bak pemimpin diantara mereka kini menatapku dingin, __**'kenapa mendidik Taehyung sangat berat?'**__ begitu tanyanya, sebelum bahunya di pegang erat oleh yang lain,"_

_"__**'**__**entahlah, mungkin karena Chanyeol Samchon bersikeras ingin mendidiknya seorang diri, lagi pula Taehyung itu tidak di latih juga akan tetap menjaga senjata mematikan, tetapi, entahlah, Baekhyun imo juga menolak bantuan dari pihak kami saat aboeji menawarkan untuk menjadikan Mark hyung sebagai pelatihnya –di luar zona aman- dengan alasan bahwa Taehyung memiliki banyak hyung yang nantinya akan mengajarinya tentang banyak hal tentang dunia luar.'**__ Saat itu aku merasa jika ocehanku sudah terlalu jauh dan sensitif hingga ku hentikan saja, __**'aku tidak tahu apa kalian juga mengenal keluarga mereka, tetapi jika ini membuatku semakin tersudutkan, maka bunuh saja aku, mungkin dengan ini masalahku akan terselesaikan.' **__Ucapku kemudian, tetapi mereka malah tergelak bersama, lalu, __**'biar ku tebak, kau adalah anak nakal yang selalu membuat Jaebum Samchon kerepotan, berbeda sekali dengan Mark.'**__, celetuknya, __**'perkenalkan aku adalah Lee Taeyong, dan aku adalah pemimpin disini, lagi pula kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, di rumah sakit –tempat dimana Taehyung di lahirkan, dan, kami semua adalah hyung – hyungnya.'**__, begitu akunya,"_

_"__Aku tidak tahu harus mempercayainya atau tidak, begitu mengejutkan bagiku saat itu, tetapi kemudian ia kembali berkata, __**'jika kau pulang nanti, coba saja ceritakan ini pada Jaebum Samchon, dan jika beruntung, kau akan bertemu dengan Daddy –Chanyeol- kami secepatnya, jangan terkejut, jelaskan saja apa yang terjadi.'**__, hal itu membuatku semakin bingung, lalu seolah ia menyadarinya, ia kembali menarik atensiku dengan berjanji akan mengeluarkan ku dari wilayah antah berantah tersebut dengan syarat __**'jika berita ini sampai ke telinganya, ia akan menghampirimu dengan menjanjikan apa – apa yang kau inginkan, begitulah ia, baiklah, begini cara mainnya, kami akan mengantarkanmu ke persimpangan kota lalu disana pasti Mark –hyungmu- telah menantimu, percayalah padaku. Lalu setelah kau sampai nantinya, dan Jaebum Samchon mengetahui kebenarannya, maka ia akan dengan cepat menemui Daddy kami, dan tugasmu adalah menyampaikan salamku padanya.'"**_

_"__Dia terdengar seperti seseorang yang suka memerintah, dengan seluruh perasaan ragu yang bersarang dalam diriku –aku hanya mengangguk- mengiyakan apa yang ia katakan, __**'sampaikan padanya, 'Dad, maaf jika kami tidak dapat menepati janji kami dengan mengunjungi kalian, maaf karena kami memilih untuk tidak lagi terlihat diantara kalian, maafkan kami yang nakal ini –kami membuat terlalu banyak kekacauan yang akan membuatmu terseret masalah, kami tidak ingin membuatmu kembali terbelit masalah, dad. Kami sangat merindukan kalian, tetapi kami yakin sekali jika banyak orang yang ingin membalaskan dendam pada kami untuk apa – apa yang terjadi pada mereka karena ulah kami dan kami tidak ingin TaeTae yang malang harus menanggung akibat yang bukan seharusnya. Jadi, kami pastikan suatu hari kami akan pulang, tetapi tidak sekarang.' Begitu!'**__ lalu ia menyeretku –aku bersumpah tubuh kurusnya mampu menarik tubuh bongsorku dengan mudahnya- hingga aku berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda mungil dengan senyuman seindah mentari, ia menamai dirinya nana, __**'bisakah kau katakan pada mommy ku juga? Jika nana-nya sudah besar dan kuat? Dia pasti selalu bersedih karena memikirkan kami semua, ah namaku Na Jaemin,'**__ setelahnya ia mempersilahkanku pergi, dengan bantuan ketiga pemuda yang pertama kali ku temui, -Mark, Lucas dan Hendery-"_

_"__Dalam perjalanan pulangku, semua kejadian yang terasa singkat itu terus berputar dipikiranku hingga rasanya hampir gila, lalu Lucas –pemuda bertubuh paling gagah diantara mereka- yang menyadari kegelisahanku, berkomentar jenaka, __**'tidak perlu khawatir, kami tidak berusaha menipumu, karena kami menandai tato kebanggaan wilayah selatan mu yang khas –yang terdapat dileher- hingga kami percaya atas ceritamu mengenai TaeTae. Jika tidak, mungkin kami sudah mengirimu ke rumah jagal karena telah sangat merepotkan kami.'**__, yang disambut dengusan keras oleh Mark, __**'yang benar saja, Daddy akan sangat kecewa jika kita membunuh anak dari sahabatnya!'**__"_

_"__Mereka bertengkar kembali setelah itu, tetapi tidak lama setelah Hendery menegur sikap kekanakan mereka dihadapanku, dan saat kami telah tiba di sebuah persimpangan kota yang sepi, aku tidak tahu itu dimana dan aku sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya mereka menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan belantara sampai pada sebuah jalan setapak dengan persimpangan kota setelahnya, -disana aku melihat Mark Hyung tengah kesulitan mencariku, aku tahu itu. lalu Hendery yang juga melihatnya, menepuk pundakku, __**'sampaikan apa yang tadi di perintahkan oleh Taeyong hyung, jangan kecewakan kami, karena kami mempercayaimu.'**__,"_

_"__Dan, semuanya selesai sampai disana. –apa ceritaku terlalu panjang?"_

_Ketika Jackson memilih untuk mengakhiri kisahnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan, Chanyeol yang tampak begitu hanyut harus merasa terkejut pada tanya yang dilontarkan Jackson._

_"__Kau tahu mereka hebat?"_

_"__Oh tentu saja! Orang bodoh mana yang tidak mampu merasakannya? Tatapan yang setajam pisau yang mampu mengulitiku itu –juga cengkraman bak elang itu- telah memberitahukan ku tentang banyak hal, termasuk jika mereka adalah orang – orang terlatih yang juga bengis."_

_Chanyeol sekali lagi dipaksa bungkam oleh sebuah fakta –dimana ia begitu iri pada seorang pemuda yang hanya memilih secara asal pilihan hidupnya, yang pada akhirnya mengantarkannya pada ke dua puluh satu putranya- hingga sorot elangnya kembali terpaku pada Jackson._

_"__Kau tampak begitu mengenal mereka-"_

_"__Tidak lebih baik daripada dirimu, Chanyeol Samchon!"_

_Chanyeol mengangguk perlahan, membenarkan ucapan Jackson, ia adalah ayah dari mereka hingga tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenal mereka lebih baik daripada dirinya, kecuali ibu mereka sendiri yaitu Baekhyun._

_"__Ah, Jackson, terima kasih atas segalanya. Kini, aku akan menyerahkan segala hadiahmu –sebuah kebebasan- pada ayahmu –apakah ia akan mengizinkannya atau tidak."_

_"__Tak apa Samchon, aku tidak terlalu mengharapkannya lagi-"_

_"__Kau mendapatkannya Jackson!" Jaebum bangkit dari duduknya, setelah merasa bangga atas tindakan putranya –walau lebih kepada ia merasa tersentuh akan ketulusan sang putra- ia mengusak surai kecokelatan putra bungsunya tersebut, "Kau mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menunjukkan pada aboeji, sampai mana kehebatanmu."_

_Namjoon hampir saja tergelak jika Chanyeol tak segera menyiku lengannya dengan keras. Agaknya, ia merasa menang karena Jaebum pada akhirnya mendengar sedikit saran darinya –sebagai sesama orang tua- dan ia mungkin akan membanggakan hal tersebut pada rapat tertutup anggota inti yang akan di selenggarakan akhir tahun ini._

_"__Baiklah. Izinkan aku pulang, aku ingin membawa kabar bahagia ini pada keluarga kecilku."_

_Chanyeol pamit, meninggalkan ketiganya tanpa peduli apakah nantinya Namjoon akan menggoda Jaebum di hadapan Jackson yang barangkali akan berakhir konyol atau Jackson yang kembali menjahili sang ayah –Jaebum- setelah ia pergi dari sana._

_Dengan menggenggam kebahagiaannya, Chanyeol melangkah pasti, menantikan raut haru dari sang istri, alangkah berbunga hatinya hanya dengan membayangkan hal tersebut._

",sangat – sangat luar biasa!" Komentar Baekhyun, setelah mendengar sepenggal kisah tentang ke dua puluh satu putranya yang telah lama tak ia temui, "Mereka anak – anak kita yang hebat!"

Chanyeol tersenyum teduh, mengusak surai sang istri dengan lembut –seolah takut jika surai itu rapuh dan akan gugur jika ia mengusaknya lebih keras- lalu membawa kepala Baekhyun menuju bahu lebarnya, untuk bersandar sejenak, saling berbagi perasaan bahagia.

"_I'm the luckiest man on the face of the earth, and I have a wonderful wife and amazing children._" Bisiknya, "Jika aku boleh memamerkan segalanya, maka akan ku katakan pada dunia, para pengacau itu adalah putra – putraku, tetapi ku pikir mereka tidak akan suka jika itu terjadi."

Baekhyun terkekeh halus, "Jangan membuat mereka jengkel, Yoda~" lalu mengusap hidung mungilnya pada dada bidang sang suami, "Bersabarlah, mereka berjanji untuk pulang, maka itu tidak akan lama lagi."

"Kau benar _sunshine_. Kau benar."

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**_To Be Continued(?)_**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**_Or Unpublish (?)_**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

_Tinggalkan jejak membaca, jika berkenan *blue heart*_

_Aku membutuhkan apresiasi kalian yang membaca, untuk perbaikan kedepannya._

_a/n "aku tahu jika Life Journey sangat – sangat mengecewakan, maafkan aku, tetapi mungkin aku akan tetap berjuang untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, karena seseorang pernah bilang ke aku kalau review reader itu bonus, dan kita sebagai penulis punya kewajiban untuk memuaskan pembaca terlepas dari mereka kasih respon positif atau negatif atau bahkan abai. __**Tapi, aku bakalan berhenti kalau kalian minta untuk berhenti dan akan fokus ke no good for you."**_

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

_Thank you so much _**[ChanBaek09] & [ ]**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

_LOVE YEAH_

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**


End file.
